1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to cloud computing and, more particularly, to a method and system for performing object file modifications on a cloud server.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the world of content creation, creative professionals work with clients to design websites, edit documents and images, or create electronic publications, professional videos, or interactive content. After the initial design is created, the creative professional uploads the design and the professional and the client discuss modifications to the content. This process may involve much iteration. With each iteration, the client may approve the changes, request some changes be removed, or request additional changes.
Conventional techniques require the creative professional to apply the changes requested by the client and upload a current version of the file to a cloud server, even when the client may only need to see the result of a single change request. A client may ask for five different types of changes and the creative professional may have three suggestions for each change. In this example, the professional would have to upload fifteen versions of the same file for the client to assess all modification options. This can cost a significant amount of storage space on a computer in addition to significant upload and download time. As a result, the overall system suffers from unnecessary network traffic, higher bandwidth utilization, performance degradation, poor response time and the like.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and system for performing object modifications on an object file residing on a cloud server.